


Death in The Family!

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [3]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Family Loss, Feelings, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Melancholy, One Shot, Pain, Poetry, poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: The death of a family member!My Grandpa!I was young and felt I'd lost a piece of myself.The mundane suddenly felt weird, like the world should have changed when he died, but didn't!So I wrote a poam.
Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561057





	Death in The Family!

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up my room and found a poam from when my Grandpa Died.  
> I didn't want to throw it away.  
> 

I say Hallo you say Goodbye, I say Goodnight, but I don't know why.  


Straight laced.  
Laying still, a stillness that cannot be broken.  
Death?  
My friend.  
Laying somewhere near, that I cannot bear to hear.  
The colors are gone  
only Blacks and Whites remain.  
I Sit and Watch and Listen.  
But do I really see or hear?  
I Look, I Do and Think, but you don't  
You don't  
Not anymore  
Nothing to do and nothing to say.  
The Regrets flowing in rivers, but to where?  
So I'm here, but not here, but not here.  
Questions without answers, answers without questions.  
Wanting, but not Receiving.  
Watching, Going, Leaving, but Returning? Stay.  
No place, your place.  
Nothing has changed, everything has changed.  
I say in this emptiness  
Where did you go? Where should I go? Why did you leave? And to where? Nowhere?  
I know, but I don't know.  
You are the straight laced, white and dead, that I cannot look at.  
Grandpa I cannot let you go  
not yet, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what it means because it's so long ago, but I still didn't want to throw it away.  
> The title is new, as it didn't have a title, Maybe I should just call it untitled or blank?


End file.
